wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Triakis
Triakis Industries are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Australia. They are the racing team representing a multinational arms-manufacturing conglomerate of the same name. As such, their craft are the most durable of every League they have participated in, with outstanding shields. History Triakis Industries was formed in 2132 as a result of a merger of three smaller arms companies: Advanced Targeting Systems Ltd., Kramer Ordnance, and Incendiary Projectile Supplies Inc. Because of this diversity, the potential to create an AG racing team wasn't far from the minds of the company directors. Throughout the mid-22nd century, Triakis became the leader in producing military hardware to the world's defense forces, particularly during the 2170s depression. When most of these conflicts ended in the 2180s, Triakis' focus switched to global civilian reconstruction projects, but actually were slowly declining because of the lack of demand for their hardware. The rise of amateur AG racing gave Triakis an area to supply their hardware without the need of a major conflict. However, the desire to see a Triakis craft on track led to much lobbying of the League Committee by Triakis to allow the company to enter a factory team in the FX150 events. The demands of Triakis, along with those of AG Systems, Piranha, and Assegai, led to the announcement of the FX300 League for factory team competition. Things were looking good for Triakis in the early years of the FX300 League, being the one in front in the races and winning several of them ahead of any other team out there at that time. Their winnings eventually won them the 2206 championship. However, they were later disqualified for using a sophisticated deceleration system, that made their ship able to go through corners more quickly than their competitors. The championship title then went to runners-up AG Systems. Wanting to move on, Triakis returned in the FX350 and FX400 Racing Leagues, sporting a green camouflage-based livery rather than the grey from the days of the FX300. A welcome improvement was the increased handling of the ship thanks to their partnership with Assegai in exchange for their shield technology. This would see Triakis hopefully regain their position at the front of the pack. FX400 Message Statement issued by Triakis Regional Headquarters, Adelaide, Australia In banning our patented deceleration system and stripping us of the 2206 FX300 League Championship, the AGRC have only strengthened the resolve of the whole Triakis organisation to rise to the top of AG competition once more. In this, the tenth anniversary of the Triakis AG-Racing project, we intend to put the controversy of the past year behind us and focus intensely on competition in the FX350 and FX400 League events. We have speed, we have strength, and we have determination. We are Triakis. Appearance, Evolution & Stats In every League the team have participated in, their ships are the most durable ones on the grid, as well as one of the faster ones. However, such the high mass and shield comes at the cost of thrust and handling, which translates to the Triakis ships being one suited for more experienced pilots. Sideshifts and airbrakes need to be exercised regularly to keep the ship going, particularly on the more technical tracks. Even along more straight paths, avoiding weapons fire is key; durability isn't the issue, but rather recovering from the impact in terms of speed lost, due to the lack of thrust. Aside from these, pilots can race assured while on open circuits thanks to the high top speed. Thanks to the deceleration system, Triakis was the most reliable ship in Wipeout Pure. In Pulse, the Triakis ship is similar to its Pure model, but without the deceleration system. The lack of thrust is still the main issue, and even for the skilled pilots will often be the reason it falls short in races with weapons enabled. However, its speed and durability makes it reliable enough to be worth using, and can prove very menacing once it catches up its high-thrust rivals. In HD, the model is slightly different, but possesses the identical statistics with that of Pulse. The Triakis Fury ship has the most significant performance enhancement compared to the other teams, having the thrust and handling increased, as well as a small shot for the speed. This is supposedly going to make it even more reliable, and one of the better ships for use, as well. Gallery Triakis_pure.png|Triakis logo from Wipeout Pure Triakis_pulse.png|Triakis logo from Wipeout Pulse Triakis_header.png|Alternate Triakis logo from Wipeout Pulse Triakis_1024x768.jpg|Triakis wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *"Triakis" is a genus of houndshark in the family Triakidae. *The deceleration system mentioned above is actually referring to a bug in Wipeout Pure, where the parameter controlling the rate of deceleration for Triakis is slower than every other ship in the game, despite the ship's weight. This is also the reason why most players used Triakis in Pure. Category:Teams